


New Beginning

by RZNaisaCLS10



Category: WWE
Genre: Friendship, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZNaisaCLS10/pseuds/RZNaisaCLS10
Summary: Sami has slot of scars. Some are visible ones are invisible. But mostly are by Kevin. For all these years of pain. But the pain was gone at hell in a cell. Where he saved Kevin his used to be best friend to his bitter rival. But that was no longer true anymore. Kevin called Sami his best friend and guardian angel. And they were best friends again. Everyone on the smackdown roaster hates them. But all they need are them self's.





	New Beginning

This how we ended 2017 Kevin Owens vs AJ Styles. Kevin was totally going to win and he did but. In the match Shane McMahon had to come done to the ring. And like always ruin everything he decided that I done something. But I didn't all I did was check to see if he was okay. And I got kicked out of the match. But in the end Kevin won so that's the good thing. "Hey Sami" Kevin said walking into our locker room. "Hey Kevin i congratulations" I said standing up putting my headphones up. "Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you" He said. I smiled but then frowned "Why did Shane come out though" I said. Kevin sighed softly "You know Shane trying to ruin everything. Like when he kicked you out of the match. For no absolute reason." Kevin said I know right that made no sense whatsoever. Kevin was right shoot Kevin was always right. "Oh but hey thanks again for pushing me out the way" Kevin said putting his hand on my shoulder. "No problem" I said I always loved Kevin's touch. Even when we wasn't on the right terms. "Oh hey i'll be right back" Kevin said but without giving me a peck on the cheek. I always loved when he did that. I smiled the moment when he lifted the room. Oh yeah next year is going to be even better. Especially since i'm with Kevin by my side.


End file.
